


Magic Tricks with Two Chicks

by LegendaryFanby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Nipples, Reader-Insert, Smut, Street & Stage Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: "And now watch as I make these two fingers, disappear!""Oh, my god. You're such a dork.""You love me."





	Magic Tricks with Two Chicks

  At first you were just chilling in bed with your girlfriend, until innocent cuddles turned into wandering hands and dipping fingers.

 As you were cuddling you were going on about magic and how cool it is.

 "I don't know, ____. Not really. Especially when witches are on your tail."

 You rolled your eyes. "Not that kind of magic, silly. This kind of magic." You pulled a queen of hearts seemingly out of nowhere.

 "How long as that been there?"

 "We should really wash our sheets more often, to be honest."

 "Well, two hunters -hm, a hunter and a half-" "Hey!" You interjected, her comment earning a swat to her hand. She grinned down at you before continuing. "As I was saying, with the two of us always being so busy and filthy what's the point in changing the sheets if they'll just get dirty again in the end?"

 "I don't know I'm pretty sure there's some health reasons as to why you're supposed to change your bedding and mattress every so often in a certain timeframe."

"But you're not one hundred percent sure, right? So until then we can just hang out here."

 "Okay that's gross though. I retract my earlier statement, I'm  _sure_ it's bad for your health."

 Claire sighed. "Fine. Hop up. Help me strip it and replace the sheets with our extra ones fast. I want a nap."

 You did as told, not really tired but wanting to spend time with Claire however you could, even if that meant just lying beside her as she slept.

 

 Once you two were comfortable again you resumed your previous position of cuddling into her side, your head resting lightly on her chest listening to her heart.

 Like a flip had been switched, the mood changed quick. All thoughts of a nap out of Claire's mind as she saw how beautiful you looked. You always look so beautiful. She has no idea how; whether you just woke up or you're fresh out of the shower or you have a face full of makeup. You're gorgeous every time.

 Her arm that was lazily draped around you shifted to tangle her hand in your hair. You knew what that meant.

 You responded in turn to bring your hand to her waistband, trailing your fingers soft as a feather across her delicate skin.

 You slowly shifted yourself to look up into her blue eyes, eyes which always held so much emotion but this time all they seemed to hold was her love, adoration, and lust. All for you.

  That was enough to make you feel even more heated.

 You pressed your lips to her as you two worked together to remove yourselves from your clothing. Eventually, despite the distractions, you succeeded.

 You nipped her lips before looking slyly at her.

 "What is it?" She smiled.

 You brought your lips to her chest, wrapping them around her left nipple making it harder before lifting your head up disconnecting yourself.

  "You sure you don't like magic?"

  "Seriously? Don't kill the mood."

  "No, wait. I think I have a trick you'll like." You waited with a grin, pausing any movements.

  She sighed. "Fine, show me."

 

  You cleared your throat.

 "And now watch as I make these two fingers... disappear!"

"Oh, my god. You're such a dork."

"You love me."

 

 

  _Some time late on~_

 

 "I told you washing the sheets was just a waste of time."

 "We can't just have dirty sheets, Claire."


End file.
